Love On Top
by Kazu Yuiko
Summary: "You're really put My love on top, Cherry". Sakura yang notabennya adalah gadis kota cukup enggan dengan alam liar. Sasuke, dibalik kepopulerannya ia justru sangat akrab dengan alam. Saat keadaan berbeda ini dipertemukan, terjadilah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. "Mengapa akupun rela memasukan mu dalam doa'ku? Disaat ingat padaku saja, kau belum tentu." OOC, Typo. enjoy!


**LOVE ON TOP**

**Desclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : "You're really put My love on top, Cherry".|Sakura yang notabennya adalah gadis kota cukup enggan dengan alam liar. Sasuke, dibalik kepopulerannya ia justru sangat akrab dengan alam. Saat keadaan berbeda ini dipertemukan, terjadilah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.|"Mengapa akupun rela memasukan mu dalam doa'ku? Disaat ingat padaku saja, kau belum tentu."**

**Pair: Sasuke and Sakura**

**OOC. Enjoy!**

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The First Time I Saw You**

Sakura POV

"OH MY GOD!" Ucapku cukup keras saat melihat layar tabletku. Aku pun bangkit dari posisi tidurku menjadi duduk tegang. Mengganggu waktu santaiku di kamar saja. Setelah melongo sesaat, aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali sembari men-slide layar tablet hingga dilayar nampak foto pasangan yang diambil sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Penasaran dengan yang kulihat? Awalnya, pada saat aku sedang iseng membuka account facebook ku yang lama terabaikan, siapa sangka aku justru menemukan berita yang 'buatku' amat mengejutkan? Ini adalah berita tentang mantanku, Kabuto, yang sudah pacaran lagi dengan... entahlah, aku tak tahu dia siapa. Yang jelas ini berhasil membuatku shock beberapa menit, seiring teringatnya kalimat yang kudengar saat aku masih kelas tiga SMP: "Aku akan menunggu untuk mu, Sakura."

.Flashback.

"CUKUP! Ibu tak ingin dengar alasan apapun lagi, Sakura!" teriak ibuku sangat kencang padaku. Saat itu, ia sedang marah besar padaku karena hubunganku dengan Kabuto yang sudah susah payah kusembunyikan dari keluargaku terungkap. Err, tidak, hanya pada ibuku, sebenarnya. Namun, justru ia yang paling berbahaya. Mata yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya nanar menatapku. Walaupun ia sudah cukup tua, namun itu tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun pada penampilannya. Diruang tengah rumahku yang cukup megah, dihiasi dinding yang bernuansa eropa, juga ruangan yang besar dengan tidak terlalu penuh dengan barang, suara kencang ibuku semakin terdengar menggema.

"Segera putuskan dia. Atau Ibu buat dia kehilangan pekerjaannya."

Aku menatap mata ibuku tak percaya. Dalam isak tangisku, aku berkata "I..Ibu? Memecatnya? Tapi, dia, hik, dia bahkan tidak, hik, bekerja dibawah naungan perusahaan Haruno...?" Sekuat tenaga aku menahan tangisku. Dan ya, keluarga Haruno memiliki perusahaan-perusahaan yang mengelola Rumah Sakit.

"Memang tidak. Dia bekerja di salah satu perusahaan Orochimaru, bukan? Sejak kapan kau jadi bodoh, Sakura. Kau tahu kami bersahabat." Apa? Tidak! Ibu tak mungkin setega itu. "Pilihan ada padamu." Lanjutnya.

Perasaan bimbang dan sedih mengintariku. Pasalnya, aku sangat mengerti Kabuto memerlukan pekerjaan itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menjalin hubungan special dan akan berakhir setelah dua bulan. Dengan pasrah aku menerima telepon yang berdering di hp ku setelah lima kali ku reject.

"Kabuto, aku ingin akhiri hubungan kita." Disebrang telepon terdengar suaranya yang kaget dan gugup. Dia tampaknya tidak percaya dengan kalimatku. Namun pertahananku pun runtuh. Suaraku menjadi gemetar dan nampaknya Kabuto menyadarinya.

Dia tahu kalau sebenarnya ini bukan keputusanku. Sebelumnya aku memang pernah menceritakan bahwa ibuku sangat memilih-milih dalam masalah percintaan anaknya. Lalu, dengan mantapnya ia mengatakan hal yang membulatkan mataku "Aku akan menunggumu, Sakura. Sampai orang tuamu menyetujuinya." Awalnya aku tidak setuju. Aku merasa seperti beban baginya, namun, ia mengatakan lagi dengan yakin.

.Flashback End.

"Yacks!" ucapku jijik setelah mengingat kejadian dramatis dua tahun yang lalu. _Okay, that was something I really need to forget_. Aku pun menuliskannya pada kolom 'What's on your mind?' pada page facebook-ku. Ini mungkin post pertama setelah setahun yang lalu. Anehnya, aku tidak merasa terpuruk, bahkan sedih sedikitpun. Aku hanya menyesal mengapa dulu aku percaya pada Kabuto. Sangat. Menyesal. Hhh, bodohnya. Dalam diampun aku sangat berterima kasih pada ibuku, sang dokter cantik yang perkasa.

Cukup dengan masalah Kabuto. Aku beranjak ke meja belajarku. Besok sudah hari kamis, eh? Aku melihat jadwal pelajaran yang sengaja ku simpan pada binder pink ku. Aku memang belum terlalu hapal karena ini adalah minggu pertama aku menginjak kelas dua SMA.

"Biologi, Olahraga, Musik, Kimia..." sembari memasukkan buku-buku yang diperlukan besok, aku cukup heran dengan pelajaran olahraga. Pasalnya, pada pelajaran itu akan digabung dua kelas dan aku penasaran dengan kelas mana akan digabung nanti.

Srrrt. "Finish." Aku meresleting tas kulit slempang ku yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar. Pada akhirnya pun yang kubawa hanya binder, tablet dan tas kosmetik (tenang, ini cuman ada lipbalm, bedak, parfume, facial foam, susu pembersih, toner, kapas, dan tidak lupa penunjang bulanan wanita). Baju olahraga sengaja kupisahkan pada tas tenteng yang berbeda. Aku memang biasa seperti ini. Pada hari pertama masuk kelas dua aku sudah membawa semua buku ku dan memasukkannya dalam loker. Bahkan ayahku pernah menyangka aku akan pergi ke Mall dengan tas ini. Jaman memang sudah berubah, bukan? Namun ia tidak menegurku, toh nilaiku termasuk bagus di kelas, bahkan aku selalu masuk tiga besar dikelas satu.

Akupun bersiap tidur setelah menyiapkan tas untuk sekolah besok. 'Sweet dream, girls...' –SEND- tak lupa mengucapkan selamat tidur pada group Line ku yang berisi sahabat-sahabatku. Ada Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten. Walaupun hanya empat orang tapi randomnya luar biasa.

End of Sakura POV

.

.

Normal POV

Kriiing...kriiing...kriiing...

"Hoaaaah" terlihat gadis bermahkota merah muda mengucek matanya dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Beranjak menuju kamar mandi nya, ia menyempatkan mengklik home button hpnya, lalu layar menunjukan beberapa notification yang tidak menarik baginya untuk dibaca.

Setelah siap dengan seragamnya yang memadukan warna merah dan abu-abu itu ia keluar dari kamarnya untuk sarapan bersama. Sekarang ia mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan pendek, dengan kerah yang sengaja tidak ia kancingkan dan diberikan beberapa studded, rok selutut bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna merah marun dan abu-abu, rompi berwarna senada dengan roknya, yang pada bagian dada kirinya diberi batch 'Konoha Academy' dan sepatu low boots berstudded warna abu-abu, dengan tali sepatu dan kaus kaki berwarna merah marun. Rambut yang tidak terlalu panjang miliknya hanya diurai seperti biasa. Biarpun dibilang mempesona dan fashionable, penampilan ini pun biasa dikalangan perempuan sekolahnya. Banyak siswi-siswi yang berdandan lebih heboh dari Sakura. Bahkan menggunakan make up.

Sampai dimeja makan, sudah ada tiga orang yang sedang mengunyah rotinya, satu-satu gadis itu hampiri, mulai dari memberi kecupan selamat pagi pada sang ayah dan ibu, Jiraiya dan Tsunade, lalu menempeleng kepala sang adik, Konohamaru. Gadis musim semi itu pun duduk di depan sang ibu dan menyantap sarapannya, sebelum meluncur dengan sedannya menuju sekolah.

.

.

**-Sekolah Konoha Academy-**

Pip. Setelah mengunci mobilnya ia berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah yang dikatakan besar itu. Saat menuju ke kelas Sakura bertemu dengan salah satu sahabatnya, Ino. Gadis berambut blonde yang di kuncir kuda dengan ujung rambut yang di curly itu menghampirinya.

Sakura POV

"Pagiii Sakura-chan!" Ucap Ino dengan senyum manisnya. "Ah! Nanti kelas kita barengan olahraganyaaa" lanjutnya dengan ceria. Sangat ceria. Pasti dia punya kabar bagus. Aku, Ino, dan Tenten berbeda kelas. Ada delapan kelas disekolah ini dengan jumlah murid per kelasnya 40 orang. Tenten kelas B, aku bersama Hinata kelas C, dan Ino kelas D.

"Pagi Ino!" balasku. Sambil berjalan ke kelasku yang masih cukup sepi. Sikap Ino pagi ini cukup membuatku penasaran. "Ehem. Jadi udah ada gantinya nih? Hehe" tanya ku sambil menyengir kepada Ino setelah sampai di bangku ku. Menebak bahwa ia sedang kegirangan karena menemukan cinta barunya.

"Ga,ganti? Aaaahh! Tau aja deh! Hahahah. Dasar. Peka banget sih jadi orang. Yaa... gitu deh. Hahaha! Aku ketemu di toko bungaku kemarin!" Tuh kan benar. Aku ini sahabatmu, Ino. Jelas aku peka.

"Oh ya?! Sekolah dimana? Namanya? Namanya?" tanyaku tak kalah antusias. Aku sangat senang melihat Ino yang sudah menyukai seseorang sejak kejadian itu.

"Iyaa! Dia sekolah disini! Anehnya aku baru tau! Namanya-" tiba-tiba Ino berhenti bicara.

"Namanya?" tanya ku ulang.

"No,no. Spoiler. Aku akan menceritakan istirahat siang nanti. Bersama Tenten dan Hinata. Hehehe." Ah dasar! Bikin penasaran kan. Okay, sangat penasaran.

Jam pun menunjukan pukul delapan. Pelajaran akan segera dimulai ditandai dengan bel yang lumayan bikin kaget. Tak lama Hinata mengendap dari pintu dan bernafas lega melihat meja guru yang masih kosong. Dan segera duduk disampingku.

"Pagi Hinata!" sapa ku kepada Hinata yang masih terlihat mengatur nafas. Akupun tertawa kecil "Kau tau kan, Kakashi-sensei selalu telat. Tak perlu lari begitu ya, lain kali."

"hahaha, iya, tetap saja aku takut kalau ada guru pengganti." Yaa... benar juga sih.

"Eh, Ino punya kabar baru loh!" Kataku antusias.

"Kabar baru? Ah! Siapa sekarang yang ino suka?" Tanyanya sambil menatap lekat mataku. Memang diantara kami ber-empat yang paling peka adalah aku dan Hinata. Menurutku ia jauh lebih peka.

"Ohayou~~" ah kakashi-sensei sudah masuk. Aku hanya menaikan sebelah alisku dan tersenyum. Pelajaran pun dimulai.

.

.

Tettot. Bunyi pergantian jam pelajaran. Aku dan Hinata pun segera kekelas Ino untuk ke toilet ganti baju dan bersiap pelajaran olahraga. Namun saat dikelas Ino ada yang aneh karena para siswi sedang mengelilingi meja pojok belakang dekat jendela. Aku dengar ada yang bahkan minta foto. Ada siapa sih? Bikin penasaran deh, gak keliatan siapa yang ada di tengahnya. Laki-laki atau perempuan?

Saat selesai ganti baju kami langsung mampir ke kantin untuk beli cemilan. Itulah mengapa tadi ganti baju cepat-cepat. Setelah membeli snack kesukaan, kami berjalan menuju Hall basket. Saat berjalan aku kembali mengungkit incaran baru Ino. Dia bilang namanya Shikamaru. Kok agak familiar ya...?

" . Ituu orangnya." Tunjuk Ino ke atas balkon. Saat aku melihat yang namanya Shikamaru... Ya ampun! Itu kan...

.Flashback.

Setahun sebelumnya...

"Sakuraaa. Hahaha. Seneng deh masuk Konoha Academy!" kata Tenten dengan girang.

"Eh? Ya... lumayan sih" jujur saja, aku tidak segembira itu. Yaa, aku senang juga, namun biasa saja. "memang kenapa?" lanjutku,

"ketemu lagiii sama 'My First Love'! pas TK dulu! Hahaha" OMG, emang betul-betul, TK saja sudah jatuh cinta.

"Yang mana sih orangnya?" tanyaku heran.

"Ehehe, itu, yang pake sweater abu-abu" tunjuk Tenten kearah tangga. "Namanya...

Flashback End

"Shikamaru..."ucapku mengingat perkataan Tenten.

"Hei, Sakura. Kau kenal?" Tanya Ino berbinar binar. Apa Tenten masih suka ya? Melihat Ino yang sedang seperti ini aku tak akan tega untuk memberitahunya.

"Tidak juga. Hanya tau saja." Jawabku singkat.

Sesampainya di Hall, kami duduk di tribun paling atas. Berhubung gurunya belum datang walaupun murid-murid sudah ramai, aku mengelurkan hpku dan melihat beberapa notification SMS, Chat, dan Fb. Semuanya berasal dari Kabuto yang meminta maaf. Rupanya dia cukup peka juga.

From: Kabuto

'Maaf kan aku, Sakura. Aku sangat tidak bermaksud. Aku merasa kesepian, sepertinya kau sangat sibuk.'

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. Apa-apaan itu... benar-benar. Aku harus memberikan kejelasan disini. Bahwa aku sudah benar-benar selesai dengannya.

To: Kabuto

'sudahlah. Lagi pula aku sudah suka orang lain.'

Send

Bohong. Aku ini tidak suka siapa-siapa. Belum. Tidak masalah juga kan, tidak suka siapa-siapa. Aku juga tidak bercerita pada Ino dan Hinata. Tidak perlu kan? Untuk apa. Aku tak mempermasalahkannya. Rasanya atas kejadian ini aku menjadi lebih menutup hatiku. Setelah mengetahui sikap lelaki sebenarnya. Ya walaupun bukan semua laki-laki begitu.

Karena masih belum datang gurunya, bahkan ada murid yang membaca komik online dari hpnya. Aku lirik dari atas ternyata dia sedang baca komik shoujo, dengan gambar lelaki tampan yang dikelilingi wanita.

"hahaha" tawaku hambar kepada Ino dan Hinata. "Rasanya tidak pernah ya, menemukan sosok laki-laki seperti di manga... yang cool, stoic, pintar, jago olahraga, tampan dan dikelilingi fangirlsnya, di dunia nyata..." lanjutku.

"Eh? Sebenarnya ada sih..." tanggap Ino sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Oh ya? Siapa? Gak pernah liat deh..." tanyaku heran.

"Iya, dia emang gak sering keluar kelas sih..." Lanjut Ino.

"Sekelas dengan mu, Ino?" tanya ku makin penasaran.

"iya" Jawab Ino sambil melihat kuku-kukunya yang dicat ungu.

"Emm... maksudmu, dia, Ino?" Tunjuk Hinata ke arah gerombolan siswi yang baru datang dengan satu laki-laki di tengahnya. Aku berusaha melihat wajah laki-laki itu. Ya... memang cukup tampan... Oh, memang sangat tampan sih. Tapi, entah kenapa aku gak suka sama orang yang banyak fangirls nya gitu, biasanya orangnya tidak tahu diri dibalik wajah tampannya.

"Iya. Sasuke Uchiha" Jelas Ino.

"Uchiha?" Uchiha... itu salah satu nama keluarga besar di Jepang. Namun sesaat kuperhatikan dia tidak sedikitpun tersenyum meski banyak dipuji oleh fansnya itu. Dia hanya diam dalam mata tajamnya. Eh? Kenapa begitu? Laki-laki lainnya saja sudah terlihat _mupeng. _Apa dia sudah punya pacar, makanya bersikap seperti itu?

PRIIIIT.

"Bentuk tiga barisan! Masing-masing di ring kanan dan kiri! Mulai dari yang perempuan!"

PRIIIIT! Para siswi pun bergerak cepat. Meskipun penampilannya dibilang sekolah internasional, tapi sekolah ini sedikit menggunakan pendidikan militer.

"Materi hari ini Lay up. Minggu depan kalian sudah harus ambil nilai. Siapa yang bisa melakukan dunk, akan mendapatkan bonus score. So, do your best, girls!" ucap Kurenai-sensei. Dia lah yang mengurus para siswi. "Saya minta bantuan dari seorang siswa untuk mencontohkan gerakan lay up dan dunk yang benar." Lanjutnya.

"Sasukeee! Sasukee!" Serentak para siswi langsung berteriak nama keturunan Uchiha itu. Semua orang melihat kearahnya yang sedang duduk di tribun, termasuk aku. Sejenak kuperhatikan wajah yang terlihat malas itu. Mata hitamnya... hitamnya serasa menarik pikiranku kedalamnya.

Tak lama, yang di sebut-sebutpun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan. Mulai men-dribble bola basket dan melompat kecil 1..2..3... KRES... bola masuk dengan sempurna. Para siswi pun dibuat histeris karenanya.

"Bagus. Gerakan lay up yang sempurna. Time for dunk." Puji Asuma sensei. Sedangkan Kurenai-sensei bertepuk tangan.

Tak ada senyum di wajah Sasuke. Tanpa ekspresi. Sulit untuk dijelaskan. Apa tak ada sedikitpun rasa bangga?

Mulailah Sasuke melakukan dunknya. Ia berlari lalu melompat sangat tinggi. Wajah tampannya membuat para siswi kembali histeris. Lebih ramai dari sebelumnya. Namun ada satu yang lebih membuatku terpesona... Lompatannya yang seolah hanya seberat kapas. Bebas. Lepas.

KRENG! Bola karet itu masuk ke dalam ring dengan Sasuke yang masing bergelantungan pada ring. Setelah sorak gembira semua siswa dan siswi dia melepaskan genggamannya pada ring. Sedikit tersenyum dan kembali ke tribbun.

Tunggu... Apa yang sebelumnya ku pikirkan tentang cowok cool, tampan, pintar, dikelilingi fangirls, jago olah raga dan... stoic...? Rasanya seperti deja vu. Tapi bukan berarti aku suka dengan tipe cowok begitu... satu syarat yang penting: dia itu masih tahu diri, pasti lebih mempesona.

Sasuke Uchiha? Mengapa aku melihat misteri dibalik bola matamu? Apakah aku sudah menemukan orang yang kusuka? Secepat itukah menilainya? Tiba-tiba teringat sikap kabuto.. Heh. Kurasa tidak.

_To Be Continue_

* * *

HALOO... dunia fanfiction..

Udah satu tahun mungkin gak bikin fanfic heheh... terakhir pas kelas 2 SMA, lagi nulis Hard Choices, terus kepotong selama kelas tiga karena mau fokus UN dan SMBPTN dll. Dan akhirnya baru sempet bikin fanfic sekarang mumpung lagi liburan semesteran ahaha, dari kelas 2 SMA sampe masuk Semester 2 kuliah, Hard choices belum selesai,, maaf banget yaa yang udah nungguin... makasih juga lhoo... hehehe.

Tapi I bring you guys new story... heheh. Ini judulnya Love On Top. Pokoknya di ending nanti bakal mengerti maksud lain dari kata Top nya jugaa, hehe. Sampaikan pendapat kalian di review yaa, maaciii :3

Spoiler for Next Chapter:

"Hei Tenten. Kau masih suka Shikamaru?"

"Sepertinya tidak..."

"Lalu siapa yang kau suka?"

.

"Sakura-chan! Selamat Ulang Tahun ya! Traktir aku dong! Ayoo traktir!"

"Kau berisik sekali, Naruto!"

.

"Hei, Tenten, Kau kenal Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Ya. Aku tahu hehe. Kenapa?"

.

"Gunung Fuji?"

"Disanalah kau menemukan senyumku."

.

"Apa kau tahu Shion?"

.

"Dia mengajaknya pacaran."

**Satu Tahun Kemudian**

"Tenten, kurasa aku tahu kau mau mengatakan apa... dan sepertinya itu sama dengan ku."

"Menyerahlah. Kau hanya akan sakit hati."

"Setega itu kau mengatakannya?"

.

"apa ini benar karena shion?"

.

"Entahlah Hinata. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu.."

.

"Harusnya kau belajar dariku! Aku sudah jatuh dan tersakiti, lalu sabar sampai pangeran yang tepat datang menghampiriku."

"Kau benar, Ino."

...


End file.
